My Little Shinigami
by DiwangDiwata
Summary: One-shot. Now it's no longer Michiru and the chibi, Zarame-san. It's the real Grim Reaper Zarame and a confused Michiru Kita, if making love with a death god is a sin. But who the hell cares?


**_One Shot:_ My Little Shinigami**

* * *

_Michiru Kita_ and _Shinigami Zarame_ from **Zombie-Loan** by **Peach-Pit**

* * *

Michiru watches closely as the grim reaper slowly unmasks his face. Her heart beats rapidly as she waits for the moment to see who the real Zarame is. Once he turned into a chibi shinigami who she hugged so tightly like a teddy bear. But now, he has transformed back to the real dreadful grim reaper that he really was.

'_Scary,'_ she thought. _'He isn't my little shinigami…' _

Half of his face is now revealed; his deep dark eyes seem to speak only of death. Ah, a love for death. _'But he is so beautiful.'_ She could only whisper her admiration of him. Suddenly she feels how she wants to embrace him…

…tightly just like her once little shinigami.

Finally, the grim reaper reveals a smile: a smile that no one has ever seen. Not even his pair rivals, Shito and Chika. A smile that mocks; a smile that kills.

"Michiru Kita…" his voice is as deep as the ocean trench. His voice sends signals of fear in her spine, causing her to move backward, her knees weak and her hands cold. She admits to herself that she cannot escape her fears of him, that her life can't be safe with the death scythe's shadow upon her face. Thoughts battle in her mind, trying to convince herself that she is blessed with the shinigami's eyes and the grim reaper won't hurt her; but a part of her justifies the fact that she is just another piece of human flesh and has no escape from death just like anyone else.

"Come now, Michiru Kita…"

"Z-Zarame-san…" dark hands crawl along her neck up to her face as fingers carefully slip the eyeglasses off her face, revealing Michiru's grim reaper eyes. His fingers touch her eyelashes, tracing the curve of her eyes then down to her nose and finally to her lips.

Michiru can feel his warm breath on her face and it makes her sweat, scared of the situation she is in right now. She wonders what the grim reaper is planning to do, why he suddenly reveals his face to her. She wants to ask him but she doesn't have the courage to interrogate such being, a death god to be exact. But then she remembers that night of her supposed-to-be-death, when she got the courage to say what she wanted, loud and clear for others to understand. If she did last time, she could speak to him confidently as well.

As she questions herself why she feels so hesitant to speak to him, a hand starts caressing her breasts, and she remembers that night when Yomi took her first kiss. That night sent her to a total fright but she has gotten herself used to it as they need Yomi to trace clues about their subjects.

"M-Mmm… hmpf…"

No. She just can't believe herself responding to his touch. At first she felt fear, but now, it seems that the darkness that covers her and the grim reaper turns her on. But she wants to resist it. A part of her says she shouldn't go with what the grim reaper wants. But a part of her seriously wants it—wants him.

"Michiru, admit that you want this too," the deep voice in the shadows says. The Grim Reaper, though he is now very close to her skin, speaks like he is everywhere, with his voice echoing in this enclosed place.

"Z-Zarame-san…" Michiru stammers, unsure if she's going to give in. Thoughts of possible consequences flood her mind. What will happen if she and the grim reaper become one tonight? "I-I'm scared, Zarame-san! I want to do this but I don't!"

The death god paused, breathing loudly. He stared at her eyes with his naturally fierce look and the more it scared her, shivering now and sweating. A mixed emotion of fear and lust flows in her right now, and knowing what she feels, the god wraps his arms around her, like a bat covering his self with his wings.

"Don't be afraid, Michiru Kita. You are my little shinigami."

A smile appears on her face upon hearing his words. Her fear of him subsides, and she enjoys how darkness embraces the two of them, and she can't explain if making love with a death god is a sin, but she doesn't mind now, because she is almost related to being a shinigami. And somehow it amazes her that even grim reapers could love…

…or maybe it's just her assuming it is love. Nevertheless, even if it's death or lust, it's still love.

Michiru wraps her arms around him, and closes her eyes getting lost in sensation as she starts to taste fully the essence of the act, and her embrace gets tighter; tighter than how she hugged her once little shinigami.

**END.**

---

I could have written an M-rated Michiru x Zarame fic, but this is just a one-shot and I can't actually imagine Michiru having sex with the shinigami. Or maybe I'll try next time. Heehee...


End file.
